Halloween of Horror
by Providencelover
Summary: Sue and her sixteen year old daughter, Nicole are threatened and have to leave town.


Halloween of Horror

Summery: Sue and Nicole are planning a wonderful mother daughter Halloween weekend out on the town, but when a shooting breaks out things start going down hill.

Chapter One: Halloween

"So, you wonna go trick or treating on Sunday?" Mandy asked Nicole as they walked outside into the cold, October air. Halloween was two days away and Nicole was excited. It was the first Halloween she was spending with her mother.

"Sorry, can't," Nicole replied as she shifted her backpack to the other shoulder. "My mom and I are planning this mother-daughter weekend thing. We haven't spent much time together lately. She's been busy with a really big case and I've been busy with school. I've hardly even seen her in the last week...."

"Hey, it's cool," Mandy interjected, holding up a hand. "I think its awesome that you want to spend time with your Mom and now that I know she's Sue Thomas and not Mrs. Column it makes all the difference."

Nicole giggled. "Yeah, but if it weren't for my Mom I'd be dead right now. I owe her everything."

The girls were silent for a moment, thinking about their former chorus teacher Andrea Johnson, who had been arrested three months ago for possession of drugs and drug dealing on school property. Nicole still couldn't believe it had happened.

"Well I gotta go," Mandy said, breaking into Nicole's thoughts. "Call me later?"

:"Yep," Nicole said and made her way to her car.

A few minutes later she arrived at the Hoover building and went straight to the Bullpen. She found Lucy, her mother's roommate, and best friend at her desk.

"Hey!" Lucy said when Nicole entered the bullpen. "How was school?"

Nicole shrugged. "It was OK." Her eyes grew wide with excitement. "I can't wait for this weekend. Mom and I are going to have so much fun."

"She's excited too. She feels like she hasn't seen you at all this week," Lucy said.

Nicole's eyes traveled to her mother's empty desk and her heart sank. "Rats, I was hoping she'd be here."

"She'll be back," Lucy assured the teen. "She's finishing up a case with Jack."

Nicole walked over and sank down into her mother's chair. Papers and pens were scattered everywhere. Nicole signed onto her email and quickly typed a message to her Mom....

In the car:

"So, Nicole tells me you have a huge weekend planned," Jack told sue as they drove back to the Hoover Building. They'd just finished a major case and were heading back to the bullpen to complete their reports.

Sue smiled. "Yes." She winked at him. "Sorry but it doesn't include you. I haven't spent any time with my daughter in about a month. I've barely seen her at all this week."

"Hey, no need to explain," Jack said. "I know how you girls like to have female bonding time."

Sue leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. They weren't officially a couple yet but Sue felt like it was going to happen at anytime. She and Troy had broken up three months ago, deciding to just be friends. As it turned out, she and Troy were a lot happier with just being friends. This left Sue open to one possibility: Jack.

"What did I say about that on the field, Mrs. Thomas?" Jack teased, pointing a finger at her.

Sue giggled. Suddenly she felt her blackberry vibrate. She took it from her coat pocket and glanced at it.

BULLPEN TAKEN OVER YOUR DESK

"Oh, no you don't," Sue whispered with a laugh. She looked at Jack. "It's Nicole. She's at the Bullpen."

"Well then we should get back so you and Nicole can start your mother-daughter bonding time."

Levi barked from the backseat.

"I don't think Levi is too happy about that," Sue commended. She leaned back against the seat. A few minutes later they arrived at the Hoover building and Sue went straight to the Bullpen.

"See, I told you she'd be back," Lucy said to Nicole.

"Thank God," Nicole said when she saw her mother. She jumped up from her mother's desk.

Sue giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Nice to see you too," she answered with a smile. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"You're taking off early?" Nicole asked, her eyes wide.

Sue looked at Jack. "Oh, I think my paperwork can wait until Monday." She smiled at Jack.

"Go, have fun," Jack said. "Save me some Candy."

"Will do," Sue said and walked out of the bullpen with her daughter. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" Sue asked Nicole as they made their way to the car.

Nicole shrugged. "Maybe we could rent a scary movie and do our toes and nails."

"We could do that," Sue said. She unlocked the car and put Levi into the backseat. "Lucy is gong shopping with Tara tonight so we have the place to ourselves."

"Awesome!" Nicole said excitedly.

Apartment: Later that night:

"Now this is the life," Nicole said. Sue and Nicole were sitting on the couch watching a horror movie and waiting for their toes to dry.

Sue nodded. "_I agree_."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Levi pawed at Sue and ran for it.

"I got it," Nicole said. "My toes are almost try." Nicole got up off the couch and walked slowly to the door. She opened it and found a dilevery man on the other side, holding a package. "Hi."

"Package for Sue Thomas," the man said and held out a clipboard.

"Thanks," Nicole said. She quickly scribbled her name and took the package. "Have a nice day." She closed the door and walked back over to the couch, package in hand. "You got a present."

"From who?" Sue asked. She took the package from her daughter and sat it on her lap. "There's no return address."

"Maybe it's from a secret admirer," Nicole said.

Sue just shrugged. "Well we won't know unless we open it." She tore into it and dumped the contents into her lap. An ugly mask stared back at her. Sue screamed. "Jeez, if this is someone's idea of a sick joke it's not funny."

Nicole picked up the mask with two fingers. "Jeez, this thing is ugly. Is there anything else?"

Sue reached for the piece of folded up paper that had fallen beside her. "A fair warning," the note read, "be careful this weekend. Nowhere is safe."

The two looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"I'm sure its nothing," Sue assured her daughter but she couldn't keep the trimmer out of her voice. Something was definitely going on.

The next morning:

"Who would send something like this?" Lucy asked Sue as she stared at the mask.

Sue shrugged. "I don't know." She handed Lucy the note. "This came with it."

Lucy took the note from Sue and skimmed it. "Wow. Someone really wants to scare you."

"I'm hoping that's all it is," Sue said, a worried expression on her face. "Some Halloween prank."

"Sue, I don't think this is just some Halloween prank," Lucy told her friend. "I think you're in real danger here."

"Luce, it's nothing," Sue snapped. She stood up. "Excuse me, I'm going to go get ready. Nicole and I have a big day ahead of us."

Later:

"So, Lucy thinks is a big deal?" Nicole asked her mother as they sat in a little restaurant eating lunch. They'd just finished shopping and were on their way to the ice skating rink. Sue was going to teach Nicole how to ice skate.

"She's just being dramatic. She does that," Sue answered. She looked her daughter in the eye. "I don't want you to worry, OK?"

Nicole nodded. "Okay, I won't."

"Good," Sue answered with a smile. She folded up her napkin and threw it on top of her plate. "Now let's go ice skate."

Ice Skating Rink:

"Keep your ankles tight," Sue instructed her daughter.

Nicole sighed and looked at her mother. "I'm never going to get this," she mumbled as she held onto the wall and her mother.

Sue looked at her daughter sternly. "Hey, if I can ice skate in the nationals without being able to hear the music I'm sure you can learn to balance."

Nicole sighed again. "You're right." She slowly let go of her mother and ice skated slowly around the rink. A few minutes later her feet began falling out from under her and Nicole landed hard on the ice. "See, I told you I can't do it," she mumbled, looking at her mother.

Sue helped her daughter to her feet. "It takes practice. It took me years to learn how to just keep standing straight and not fall. It's not something you can learn after an hour of it."

"Okay, let's try this again," Nicole said with determination in her voice.

Sue smiled. "That's my girl."

Later: Apartment:

"Oh, my gosh I am so sore," Nicole mumbled as she sat down on the couch later that evening. She and her mother had just gotten back from the rink, after spending all afternoon there.

"Go take a hot bath," Sue suggested. "It will help."

"I would but I can't move," Nicole mumbled.

Levi came over to her and put his head in her lap, whimpering.

"Thanks, buddy," Nicole told him and patted his head. She slowly stood up. "Okay, I'll be in the shower."

"Okay sweetie," Sue said. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'll run out and get us some pizza. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" Nicole said with a smile. "Be careful," she signed.

"I will," Sue signed back. She grabbed her coat, Levi's leash and her purse and walked out of the apartment.

At a pizza place:

"Thank you," Sue said. She waved and walked out of the restaurant with Levi and the pizza. "Sorry, boy we have to wait until we get home," Sue told the dog. She grabbed her keys from her purse and was fixing to unlock the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed, the pizza falling to the ground. Sue turned around and screamed again. Standing in front of her was a tall figure wearing the same exact mask she'd received in the package the night before.

Levi started barking, jumping on Sue, trying to push her out of harms way.

Finally, the man removed the mask. "Sue, it's OK."

"Jack?" Sue whispered. Relief washed over her. "You almost gave me a heart attack. No, correction you did give me a heart attack." She looked at him. "What were you thinking?" she snapped. She snatched the mask away from him and looked at it. "Where did you get this?"

"At the party store," Jack answered.

"Very funny Jack," Sue said with a laugh. "First the package and now this. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sue, I didn't send any package," Jack said.

Sue just rolled her eyes. "Sure. Like I'm going to believe that. Nice job though. Lucy thinks I'm in real danger but I'll tell her it was just you trying to scare me to death." She handed the mask back to him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to rescue what's left of my dinner." She looked down at the pizza and found Levi struggling with the box. "Great, now it's worthless."

Jack put a hand on her shoulder, turning her toward him. "Sue, let me buy you another one to make up for scaring you to death."

Sue nodded in agreement. "Okay, but only on one condition. Stop with the pranks and eat with us. It's only fair."

"Deal."

Apartment:

"So, do you really think I sent you that package?" Jack asked as they sat in the living room eating pizza. Nicole was talking to Mandy in her room.

"Maybe," Sue said with a smile. "Guess we'll never know."

"Can J see it?" Jack asked. Sue could see the concern in his eyes.

"Sure." Sue stood up and went to get the package. She brought it back over to the couch and handed it to Jack.

Jack dumped the mask and note onto his lap. "Sue, I didn't send this to you." He glanced at the note. "This isn't my handwriting." He looked at Sue, his expression serious. "Lucy's right, Sue, whoever sent this to you isn't playing games."

"Jack, it's not a big deal," Sue said. "Probably one of Nicole's friends playing a trick."

"Promise me that you and Nicole will be careful," Jack scolded, his voice firm.

Sue nodded. "I promise. Now quit worrying. We'll be fine." But deep down the wasn't so sure. Someone wanted to do more than just scare them, someone wanted Sue and her daughter dead.

"Hey, Mom!" Nicole called, coming out of her bedroom with the phone still on her ear. She tapped her mother on the shoulder. "Mandy wants to know if she can borrow your FBI jacket. She's going as an FBI agent."

"Does she have a gun?" Sue joked.

Nicole narrowed her eyes and Sue giggled at her daughter's expression.

"Tell her yes but she has to promise to bring it back," Sue said.

Nicole relayed the message to her friend and walked back into her room.

"So, Jack what are you going as?" Lucy asked coming in from the kitchen with three bowls of ice cream.

"I'm staying home and watching horror movies," Jack answered. He winked at Sue. "You and Nicole are welcome to join me."

"Thanks but Nicole and I have plans. We're going a Halloween party at the church."

Jack nodded. "Sounds fun."

Sue nodded. "It should be."

Just then Nicole came out of her room. "Mandy will meet us at the church. She's going to the party too."

"Great," Sue signed. "And what are you going as?"

Nicole smiled. "A figure skater."

"Are you any good?" Jack asked.

Nicole shrugged. "I'm not as good as my mom but I hold my own. I stood up for about a minute today without falling down."

"She's a natural," Sue commended.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "I'm hardly a natural." She grabbed a paperback book off the coffee table. "I'm going to go read in my room. I'm beat."

"Okay," Sue told her daughter and gave her a hug. "Goodnight," she signed.

"Goodnight," Nicole signed back and went back into her room.

Chapter two: Danger

"I am so stoked about this party," Nicole told her mother as they drove to the church. It was almost dusk and Halloween was in the air.

"Sweetie, please don't talk to me while I'm trying to drive especially at night," Sue said simply.

"Sorry," Nicole mumbled and slumped down in her seat.

Sue pulled into the parking lot and found a space. She killed the engine and got out of the car. Putting her keys in her purse, Sue grabbed Levi from the backseat, as well as the FBI jacket and followed her daughter across the parking lot. They met Mandy at the entrence.

"The doors are locked," Mandy said.

Sue checked her watch. "Guess we're a little early." She handed Mandy the jacket. "I expect it back before you leave here."

"Thank you so much," Mandy said excitedly. "You don't know....."

The sound of gunfire caused her to stop mid-sentence.

"Someone's shooting!" Nicole screamed.

Levi jumped up on Sue, pushing her to the ground. More shots fired and Levi covered Sue with his body. Finally, the gunfire stopped and the car drove away.

Apartment:

"Could you see the driver?" Jack asked Sue and Nicole. They were at the apartment, sitting in the living room. Sue had called Jack immediately after the shooting had happened.

"No, it was too dark," Nicole whispered.

"We didn't get a license either," Sue told him. She put an arm around Nicole. "But I think I might know who did this."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"I think it might be the same person who sent me that mask and letter." She looked at Jack, fear in her eyes. "I think Nicole and I could be in real danger."

Hotel:

"So, how long do we have to stay here?" Nicole asked.

Sue looked at Jack with questioning eyes, searching for an answer.

"Until we catch whoever is doing this," Jack said. "An agent will be stationed in the next room and I'll have my cell on at all times just in case something happens."

Sue and Nicole nodded.

"Now, you two get some sleep," Jack said. He winked at Sue and walked out of the room.

Sue went over and closed the door, locking it. She turned back to her daughter who was now sprawled across the bed. "Well looks like Halloween is out for us and I need my jacket back. I just remembered that I'm not supposed to let anyone use it. I could be fired."

Nicole sighed. "Could this get any worse?" Tears came to her eyes. "I'm scared, Mom," she sobbed. "I'm so scared."

Sue went over and sat down beside her daughter, putting an arm around her. "I know sweetie," she whispered. "I'm scared too."

Nicole looked up at her mother. "Really?"

Sue nodded. "Yes. "

This calmed Nicole. She gave her mother a hug and walked into the bathroom.

Sue looked down at Levi, trying to hide the tears that were threatening their way down her cheeks. She hadn't wanted to let Nicole know how truly scared she was. Nicole had been threatened and almost killed. Was the person trying to do that again? Thousands of questions ran through Sue's mind and she began shaking. She wasn't going to lose her daughter again. She couldn't.

Sue stood up and went to the door, checking the lock. She leaned against it, closing her eyes.

"Please God," she whispered, "please keep us safe."

That night: 2a.m.

Sue was sound asleep when she felt Levi tug at her pillow. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Levi, what's wrong?" Sue asked. She sat up and watched as Levi ran for the other bed and then turned back and looked at her, whimpering. Without hesitating, Sue went over to her daughter's bed, gently pushing Levi down. She sat down on the bed, gently putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. It was then that she realized Nicole was crying. Sue could feel Nicole's whole body shaking with sobs. "Nicole?" Sue whispered.

Nicole turned toward her mother. Heavy tears ran down her cheeks. Without saying a word, Sue took her daughter into her arms.

"I know you're scared," she whispered. She took a deep breath. "But God will protect us." Sue's voice quivered as she said those words. Over the last few hours she'd been debating whether God was really going to protect them.

"I'll have my pager on me all day," Sue reassured her daughter as she pulled up in front of the school. After last night she wasn't sure she wanted Nicole to be in school, but decided it would only scare her more if she kept her out.

Nicole nodded. "I'll be fine," Nicole assured her mother. She opened the door and got out of the car. Giving her mother one last wave, she walked toward the school. Her heart pounded with each step. Finally, she entered the building and went to her locker. Mandy met her there a few minutes later.

"Thank God you're OK," were the first words out of Mandy's mouth. "That was quite interesting last night, wasn't it?"

Nicole looked at her friend, a look of pure disbelief on her face. "Interesting?' she spat. "We were almost killed Mandy," she snapped angrily. "It's not some cool story you can spread around school, lives are at stake here." she didn't understand how her friend could be so heartless. "I have to go," she whispered coldly and brushed past her friend.

"Nicole, I'm sorry," Mandy called running after her friend. "I was scared, Ok. I really was. I thought we were going to die. It's my way of dealing with things. I turn them into jokes so I don't have to think about it."

Nicole sighed and turned to face her friend. "I wish it were that simple but it's not. Those people, or one person weren't shooting at you, they were shooting at me and my mom."

Bullpen:

"We've tried tracing the handwriting from the note," Tara told the team. "But so far no matches. Since it was typed, it makes it more difficult."

Sue let out a sigh of frustration. She knew this wasn't just another case, this one was different, her daughter's life depended on it, as well as her own.

Suddenly, she saw her light flash, alerting her that someone was calling her.

"Sue Thomas," Sue said into the microphone. She read the text on the screen and her heart almost stopped. "Jack," she whispered. Fear washed over her and she tried desperately to keep the cloud of tears that were forming around her eyelids at bay.

Jack looked up at the sound of his name and when he saw the expression on Sue's face he jumped from his chair, rushing to her desk. "What's wrong?"

Sue looked up at Jack, her face as white as a ghost. Jack could see the panic and fear in her eyes. Without saying a word, she pointed to the screen.

"That was just a warning. The next time you or your daughter won't be so lucky."

"They're gone," Sue whispered. She glanced at the clock. It was only ten in the morning. "Maybe I should go get Nicole from school."

"That's probably a good idea," Jack said. He looked at her. "We're going to catch whoever is doing this."

Sue nodded. "I know," she whispered and walked briskly from the bullpen.

School:

"Oh my God I have like so much homework," Mandy complained as she and Nicole walked to fourth period Chorus.

"Who cares, at least you're not being threatened," Nicole wanted to scream but remained silent. All day she'd racked her brain, trying to figure out who could possibly want she and her mother dead. She didn't have any enemies and her mother worked for the FBI so it was common knowledge that she would have people mad at her, mostly people she'd helped put in jail.

"Hey, guess what I heard," Mandy said, breaking into Nicole's thoughts. "Mrs. Johnson got out of jail."

Alarm bells went off in Nicole's head at the mention of her former teacher's name. Why hadn't she seen it before? It made perfect sense. Nicole had seen her teacher dealing drugs and then she'd held her at gunpoint. "It's her," she whispered. A chill ran up her spine as she considered this possibility. She didn't understand how anyone could be so cold and heartless, especially a teacher. "I have to go," Nicole told her friend quickly and raced down the hall. Going into a bathroom stall, she pulled out her cell phone and attempted to page her mother.

Meanwhile, Sue was walking into the school when she felt her phone vibrate. With a sigh, she got it out of her pocket and read the message.

URGANT PLEASE COME GET ME

Sue immediately knew who it was. Putting her phone back into her pocket, she walked into the office.

"Ms Thomas," the secrutury said when she realized who it was. A look of concern spread over the woman's face.

"Everything is fine," Sue assured the woman. "I'm just here to check out my daughter." Sue racked her brain, trying to come up with an excuse. "She has a....um...doctor's appointment." Sue bit her lip, hoping that had sounded believable.

"Well she must have read your mind, she's right behind you."

Sue turned around and found her daughter standing at the doorway, her face as white as a sheet. Sue walked over to her, trying to act as if everything was normal, as if she really was taking her daughter to the doctor. I wish that's all it was, she whispered.

"I just paged you," Nicole whispered.

"I know," Sue answered. "I was on my way to get you." She looked over at Ms. Jones, who was watching them suspiciously, "for your doctor's appointment." She winked at her daughter, giving her a look that said, "Play along."

Nicole raised an eyebrow but then began to catch on. "Okay," she said. She walked out of the office and waited while her mother checked her out. When that was done, they walked toward the car.

"I know whose after us," Nicole blurted out once they were in the car. "It's Ms. Johnson......"

Bullpen:

"It all makes sense," Sue told her co-workers. She'd just spoken with Nicole and was now giving a new report on what she'd learned. "Andrea knew Nicole was watching her. She knew we were onto her. She wants revenge."

"And from the looks of it she's not going to stop until she gets what she wants," Jack said seriously, shaking his head. He looked at Sue, his expression firm but gentle. "Sue, you need to remove yourself from this case, until Andrea is caught."

"But Jack," Sue protested.

"No buts," Jack said sternly. "I'm sure Garrett will back me up on this. You're at too much of a risk. Look what's happened so far. You almost got killed Sue. You need to think about Nicole. We'll handle this one."

Sue sighed. She knew Jack was right, but she still didn't like it. "She almost killed my daughter Jack," she whispered tearfully. She took a deep breath. "I can't lose her again. I have to protect her."

"Which is why you need to be taken off this case," Jack said and gently squeezed Sue's shoulder.

"Jack is right, Thomas," came Ted's voice. He walked over to her. "Until Andrea is caught, the bureau wants you and Nicole out of town."

Sue looked at Jack, making sure she'd read that right. "And go where?" she demanded. "I can't just pick up and leave. Nicole has school and...." Sue was cut off.

"You have no choice, Thomas," Garrett told her, his expression stern. "You and Nicole leave tonight for Connecticut."

"Connecticut?" Sue questioned, raising her eyebrows. "Hartford?"

"A little town called Stars Hallow."

"We're leaving/" Nicole spat. Her mother had just informed her that they were going to Connecticut, to a place called Stars Hallow. "But I have school and chorus and...." Sue held up a hand to silence her.

"We have no choice, sweetie," Sue said. "It won't be for long. If I know my team, I know they will catch him before our plane even leaves the ground. they did it once before, they can do it again."

Nicole sighed and slumped back into her seat. "I guess it won't be so bad, I mean it'll give us a vacation." She laughed. "I feel like Anne Frank, going off into hiding."

Sue grinned "Just promise you won't hate me like she hated her mother."

This made Nicole giggle. "I promise."

"Good," Sue answered. "Now let's go. We've got to get packed."

bullpen:

"Call as soon as you land," Lucy told Sue and Nicole as they said their final goodbyes to the team.

"We will," Sue promised her. "And keep me informed of whats going on." She walked over to Jack, who was leaning againt his desk, his arms folded across his chest. "I know you'll catch her."

"I'm glad someone has faith in me," Jack said with a smile. He glanced at the clock. "Why don't you go home and pack and I'll come and take yuu to the airport."

Sue nodded, smiling. "I'd like that." She squeezed his hand and headed out of the bullpen, Nicole and Levi right behnd her.

Airport:

"We'll be staying at the Dragon Fly Inn," Sue told Jack as they waited to pass through the gate. "I had Lucy check on it and make a reservation."

"You two be careful," Jack told the girls.

Levi barked.

"And you too, Levi." He reached down and patted the dog's head.

"Our flight was just called, we'd better go," Nicole said as a woman's voice came over the loud speaker, announcing their flight to Connecticut.

Sue nodded. Giving Jack one last hug, she followed her daughter through the gate.

The flight and drive to Stars Hallow was uneventful. Nicole slept most of the way, leaving sue with no one but Levi to talk to. When they finally reached Stars Hallow they were amazed at how tiny it was.

"This is incredible," Nicole said, turning to her mother. She glanced out the window as the cab took them to The Dragon Fly Inn. Tiny shops loomed past and Nicole could see several people walking along the sidewalks, not a care in the world.

"A lot different from Washington," Sue commended. She watched as the driver pulled up to a small building that looked almost like a house. The porch light was on and Sue could barely make out a huge sign that said Dragon Fly Inn. After paying the driver and getting their stuff, the girls walked inside. They were intently greeted by a tall, chipper brunette.

"Welcome to the Dragon Fly Inn. I'm Lorelei and this is Michelle," Lorelei answered. "And what is your name?"

"Sue Thomas," Sue answered. At least I got that part, she thought and made a mental note to ask Nicole the rest later. "And my daughter Nicole."

Levi barked.

"And Levi," Sue answered with a laugh.

Lorelei looked down at the dog. "Um...we....."

"Levi is a hearing dog," Sue interjected. She knew exactly what the woman was going to say: dogs weren't allowed. "Kind of like a seeing-eye dog except for deaf people." Sue waited for the woman to react; like most people did when they found out she was deaf.

"Oh, um...OK," Lorelei answered. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. She didn't want to say anything that might offend the woman. "Here's your key. Room 217."

Sue nodded. "Thanks," she said and headed for the stairs. "Ok what number did she say?" Sue asked her daughter once they reached the top of the stairs.

"217," Nicole replied and signed it. "Why didn't you tell her to repeat it? "

Sue sighed. "It's complicated. It gets tiring after a while." She looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I do want to know one thing though." Sue stuck the key into the lock and opened the door. "What did the lady at the front desk say her name was?"

Nicole finger spelled it for her mother.

Sue nodded. She put her stuff down beside one of the double beds. "Now what do you say about getting some sleep?"

Nicole nodded. "Sounds good." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. For the time being she could relax. She didn't have to live in fear. But would that last for long?

The next morning Sue and Nicole (along with Levi) dressed and went downstairs. Lorelei was still standing behind the desk.

"Does she ever leave?" Nicole mouthed so she wouldn't be overheard.

Sue giggled. They walked into the lobby and Lorelei looked up.

"Morning," Lorelei said cheerfully. "Breakfast is in the dining room and..." Lorelei started walking toward it, turning away from Sue.

Sue looked at Nicole and Nicole could see the frustration in her mother's eyes.

"......trails," was the last word Sue saw Lorelei say.

Sue looked at her, a confused expression on her face. "Sorry but could you possibly run that again? I can't read the back of your head." Sue winked.

A wave of embarrassment washed over Lorelei. "I am so sorry," she said. "You told me that you were deaf but it didn't register....." Sue cut her off.

"It's OK," Sue assured her. "It takes some time getting used to."

"Well as I said earlier, you can eat here or we have several little restaurants around town. My favorite is Luke's."

Sue wrinkled her brow, making sure she'd read that right. "Sorry, but did you just say Luke's?"

Lorelei nodded. "Yes."

Sue looked at her daughter. "What do you think?"

"I personally want to see the town," Nicole said. "So Luke's sounds good to me."

Sue nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't normally do this but you can go with me if you want," Lorelei said. She checked her watch. "I have to meet my daughter there soon. She's home from college on a break....."

Luke's:

"Hey, I thought I said no dogs allowed," Luke snapped in his usual gruff manner when Lorelei walked in the door with Sue, Nicole and Levi trailing behind her.

"Relax, he's a service dog," Lorelei told him. She turned to Sue. "What did you call him again?"

"Levi," Sue answered.

"No, the type of dog...the....."

"Hearing dog," Sue finished for her.

"One of those," Lorelei answered.

"He won't jump up on the table or anything, will he?" Luke asked.

"No," Sue answered. "He's very well behaved."

Sue and Nicole found a seat near the window, watching as Lorelei and Luke talked.

:"It's rude to watch people's conversations," Nicole teased. "But while you're doing it, what are they saying?"

"I can't really tell, they keep turning away," Sue told her daughter. She picked up her menu and was just about to glance at it when she felt Levi paw at her. She looked up, wondering what had caught his attention. Suddenly she saw a girl about Nicole's age come into the diner, carrying a stack of books. She watched as Lorelei talked to the girl.

"Hey, kid, you're supposed to be on break," Lorelei informed her daughter Rory, who was a sophomore at Yale.

"I know," Rory said with a sigh as she slammed the stack of books down on one of the tables. "But I wanted to get a handle on this signing thing."

"I still don't get why you want to take that," Lorelei asked her daughter.

"Because it's a beautiful language," Rory protested. She scanned the diner and finally spotted Levi sitting by Sue's feet. "Luke, since when do you feed dogs?"

"Shut up and order," Luke grumbled.

"Touchy," Rory said, rolling her eyes. She walked slowly over to the dog. "Cool dog."

"Thank you," Sue answered. "This is Levi. He's my hearing dog. And this is my daughter, Nicole and I'm Sue."

"Rory," Rory answered. She desperately wanted to ask the question that had entered her mind but didn't know how to go about doing it. She didn't want to offend anyone. "So, you said Levi was your hearing dog. What does he do?"

"He's my ears," Sue answered. "He tells me when the phone is ringing, or the doorbell or if someone is calling my name."

"That is really cool," Rory said. She backed away from the table. "Well it was nice meeting you. I better...um...get back." Rory turned to go.

"Rory," Sue called. She waited for Rory to turn around before continuing. "If you need help with ASL let me know. I'd be happy to help." She signed and spoke at the same time.

"How did you know...."

"I read lips," Sue interjected.

"So you better watch out what you say around her," Nicole spoke up in a teasing manner. "She works for the FBI."

Sue kicked her daughter under the table, giving her a stern look. She looked back up at Rory.

"that is so cool," Rory said.

"What's cool?" Lorelei asked, coming over to her daughter.

"Sue works for the FBI and she said she'd help me with my ASL," Rory said excitedly.

"Oooh, the FBI. Is someone in trouble?" Lorelei asked, making sure to look directly at Sue as she spoke.

Sue laughed. "No, Nicole and I were....were just.....taking a vacation." Sue tried to keep her voice steady. No matter how nice Lorelei and Rory were, she didn't know if she could tell them the truth as to why she and Nicole were really in Stars Hallow.


End file.
